


Manuela's Strange Morning

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slice of Life, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Manuela has a most unconventional morning indeed.





	Manuela's Strange Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea has a lot of good pairings, but I think the one she has with Manuela might be the sweetest.

Manuela groaned when she felt the sun's early morning rays on her eyelids. Then she wondered why. She felt... odd. Not quite herself. She reached her right hand and, with extreme care, brushed her fingertips against her forehead.

Innumerable explosions of pain completely failed to go off inside her head.

Manuela risked opening her eyes. The sunlight was bright, but again she did not feel as though a thousand cold knives were stabbing her brain.

How peculiar.

She threw the bedsheets aside and discovered she was utterly naked. It took her a moment or two figure out why. She usually slept in her underwear. Or, sometimes, fully dressed whenever she didn't so much fall asleep as fall onto her and pass out. But naked? No, that...

Oh. Oh yes. Now she remembered.

Manuela smiled.

Yes. Well. What an experience _that_ had been. Who would have guessed it? All that... enjoyment... and she didn't even have to pay for it with a hangover. She might get used to that.

She stretched herself lazily, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the heat of last night's memories trickling back in. A whirlwind of soft lips and nimble fingers, whispers of affection and ecstatic moans. And those green eyes looking at her. So caring, so gentle, so...

Hmm.

Manuela felt tempted to let her hand slip between her legs and bask in her memories some more. But, alas, she should probably do the supposedly responsible thing and get up.

She did so, putting her feet firmly on the floor and rising with more vigour than she usually displayed in the morning. Now then, time to get-

_Where were her clothes?_

Manuela looked wildly about, but the floor remained stubbornly bare. But her clothes remained stubbornly missing. But they had to be here. She distinctly remembered discarding them all over the place. Now they were gone and she had nothing to wear.

Oh well. She felt far too pleasant to start panicking now. So she did what any well-adjusted normal person would do and boldly strode out of the bedroom fully naked.

She was about halfway down the stairs when she noticed the smells. Someone, and she was pretty sure she knew who, was preparing breakfast. Unusually, her mouth watered and her stomach growled. Mornings didn't often involve eating. Manuala normally made do with a cup of coffee. Or, on bad days, alcohol.

Following her suddenly hungry stomach, Manuela found herself in the kitchen. Dorothea stood busily working the stove, the table already set for two. Somehow, Manuela had expected romantically lit candles on the table. But this was still only breakfast, so there was a pitcher of orange juice instead.

Dorothea was so intent on her cooking that she hadn't yet noticed Manuela entering the kitchen. Manuela tip-toed up to her as quietly as she could, then wrapped her bare arms around her clothed waist and pulled her close.

"Good morning," Manuela purred.

"Hmm. Good morning," Dorothea sighed.

Manuela kissed the back of Dorothea's neck. "And what a good one it is."

She rested her chin on Dorothea's shoulder looked down at the stove. Dorothea poked some unidentifiable charred bits of something-or-other with a wooden spoon.

"And... uhm... what do we have for breakfast?" Manuela asked, hoping she sounded less aghast than she felt.

"This was supposed to be an omelette," Dorothea sighed.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Manuela. "Silly of me to ask, really."

"You don't have to be so kind," Dorothea said. "I know I messed it up."

"Perhaps we should leave the cooking to me in future," Manuela said.

"That'd probably be for the best," Dorothea said. "But the toast came out well. Pretty well."

Manuela pulled away from Dorothea to allow the young woman to take the pan off of the stove and deposit the alleged omelette in the trash. Only when she went to put the pan in the sink did she get her first really good look at Manuela. Dorothea's eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"You're... I... I see you... Why aren't you dressed?" Dorothea asked.

Manuela put a hand on her bare hip. "I couldn't find my clothes."

"I put them all in the laundry, of course," Dorothea said, recovering a bit. "Why haven't you put on any clean clothes? There are plenty in the closet."

"Oh, no, no," Manuela laughed. "Oh, I never put on clean clothes before I've got my morning bath. It'd just ruin them."

"Oh, I see. I think," said Dorothea. Then she smiled and her eyes sparkled. "That's good to know. I'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better," said Manuela, returning her smile. "But first, breakfast?"

"Let's," said Dorothea.

It was true that the toast had come out pretty well. Sort of. Better than the supposed omelette, at least. It could definitely be identified as bread, somewhere underneath all the charring.

There was butter, though. Several kinds of cheese, an assortment of jams, and even some fresh strawberries. All in all, it was the best breakfast she'd had in years. Also, possibly, the first one she'd had in years.

Dorothea didn't seem as hungry as she was, though. Oh, she ate, of course, and sipped her juice. But mostly she just looked at her, and smiled. Manuela didn't really need to know how to deal with it. She wasn't used to that kind of attention. People applauded her voice or were repulsed by her habits, but they didn't just quietly enjoy her presence. It wasn't an unpleasant experience by any means, but it was new and she wasn't at all sure how she was supposed to respond.

She just hoped she wasn't blushing too hard.

"Well," said Manuela, brushing a few blackened crumbs from her cleavage. "That was quite nice. What a novel way to start the day."

"You know," said Dorothea, "I like to have breakfast every day."

"Do you, now?" Manuela smiled. "I suppose I might get used to the idea."

"Say, uhm," Dorothea began, "What do you think of _The Duchess of Itha_?"

"What a strange question to ask all of a sudden," Manuela said. "Where did that come from?"

"Humour me," Dorothea said.

"Alright, I suppose. Let me think. Well, I wouldn't say it's one of the great operas. The plot's a complete mess and the aria in the third act drags on for far too long, but on the whole it's perfectly acceptable."

"Oh," said Dorothea. "But, what do you think of Blodwyn and Cerys' duet?"

Manuela smiled. "It's lovely. Foolish, but lovely. The young lovers deciding to abandon their noble positions to elope into an uncertain future together? It's very romantic. And the music's good too."

Dorothea played nervously with her hair. "I thought it'd be nice if we could sing it together. Just for the two us."

"I'd love to," said Manuela. "This afternoon, we'll have our own private little opera. But I do need a bath first. I'd like to keep to _some_ of my old habits."

"A bath does sound nice right about now," Dorothea said. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Darling, I'd love nothing more."


End file.
